


Pole Dancing

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off of tumblr users: yaboybokuto and tsuyucchi's Dancer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: @kenmaisabottom

Ignoring his gawking audience, Kenma holds onto the pole with both hands as the song he’s gotten positively sick of hearing starts. He jumps, slinging his curved body down and around the pole, landing lightly on his knees, legs spread wide facing the mirror. He lets go of the pole then, throwing his arms forward into a bow, slowly sliding his fingers over the floor’s surface, then up his front until again his fingers curl over the hem of his vest, slowly lifting it up to expose his toned stomach. 

Slowly getting back up, he lifts and holds his body parallel to the bar, then lets an undulating wave move through him before swinging his legs forward to wrap around the pole. Slowly, careful to make sure his thighs have a tight enough grip, he lets go and leans back, farther and farther until his ankles have to lock around the pole too and his fingers are almost skimming the ground. It is as he hangs upside down, letting the loosely-fitted vest slide and reveal his stomach once more, that Kenma decides to finally make eye contact with his audience. 

Two boys. One bright red. Both staring intently. 

As Kenma flips back to standing with his feet back on the ground he hears a low whistle. Quickly looking back at the two boys, he sees one of them strategically place his hat in front of his friend.


End file.
